The Wilted Rose
by Majin K
Summary: Scourge has captured Amy and holds her in his hideout and now she's forced to do whatever he wants. One-sided ScourgexAmy, SonAmy. Rated M for Violence, Death, and Rape. Contains Lemon. COMPLETE!
1. Captured

Ok, this is another M-rated fic. This time I plan on giving it a plot. Read and review. 

Ages

Scourge: 25

Amy: 19

Sonic: 22

Tails: 15

Knuckles: 23

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters that appear in this fic. That would be silly if I did.**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Where am I? I don't remember anything…the last thing that happened was that I was in the mall, and then the next thing I saw was blackness. I don't remember blacking out though…but where am I? It's so dark in here. Dimly lit candles or torches are on the walls, but it's still to dark to see. Why can't I move? I look up to see my arms are shackled so some rusty chains on the ceiling, then I see my legs are the same way. At least my feet can touch the ground. But why am I here? Where am I? Who brought me here? Wait, what's that sound?

**Normal POV**

The door to the dungeon-like room opens, and a bright light shines through. The silhouette of a hedgehog appears in the doorway. The hedgehog grins as he sees the chained up rose. 

"S-Sonic? Is that you?" she asks, nervously.

The hedgehog didn't say a word, instead he just closed the door, concealing himself in the darkness again. He walked to the rose and grabbed her chin. 

"How's my little whore of a rose today?" he said in a dark tone.

"Wh-who are you? Tell me!" Amy demanded, which earned her a swift smack across the face, making her wince in pain.

"Don't talk back to me, you little slut. Just look at yourself, short skirt, revealing back, you're just a little whore looking for attention aren't you?" the hedgehog said.

"….wh-who are you? Please, just tell me that.." Amy asked, now scared.

"I suppose I can show you, after all, it wouldn't be fair for you to not know who's going to take your virginity," he said with an evil chuckle. The hedgehog seemed to disappear into the darkness again for a few seconds, then as the light turned on, Amy saw why she thought it was Sonic. 

"Scourge!? You bastard!!" Amy shouted.

Scourge just grinned and walked back to Amy and grabbed her chin again. "Now what did I say about shouting?" he said, earning a spit in the face, which he retaliated by smacking her again. "You'd be wise to not do anything stupid, unless you'd rather end up with a bullet through your skull, you little bitch," Scourge threatened, pulling a gun out and aiming it at her head.

Amy, now terrified beyond a doubt, reluctantly agreed to do anything as long as he doesn't kill her. Scourge grinned, knowing exactly what he wanted. 

"That's a good little bitch. Now just stay quiet and give me what I want," Scourge demanded, grabbing her breasts. 

Amy gasped, and would've struck him if it weren't for her bonds. "Y-you sick pervert!! What are you do-"and she was cut off by a hit to the stomach.

"I thought I said no talking back to me!" Scourge shouted, "Or did you forget about this?" he said as he held the gun back up to her head. Amy immediately shut up after that, fearing for her life again. 

Scourge then started to grab and squeeze her breasts hard, making Amy wince in pain. He tore off her tank top, exposing her breasts, which already have marks on them from the squeezing. He continues squeezing them and pinches her nipples, watching the pained expression on her face. Amy's screams of pain are like music to his ears.

After torturing her tits for a while, Scourge lowered the chains so she's forced to kneel on the floor. He unzips his pants and reveals a large erection and puts it near her face. 

"Suck on it," he said.

Amy just shook her head and did nothing. Scourge pinched her nose to force her mouth open and he stuck his dick inside her mouth.

"Suck on it, now. And if you even think about using your teeth.." he said, aiming his gun at her head.

Amy had no other choice but to agree, and she started sucking on it as she was told to. Scourge held her head with one hand and kept the gun pressed against her with the other. He thrusted into her mouth as she sucked to make sure she took it all in. Amy gagged and cried as she sucked on him, she had never tasted anything this disgusting in her life, it was as if he never washed himself in his life. After about ten minutes of sucking and gagging, Scourge came in her mouth.

"Now swallow it," he said to her, keeping his dick in her mouth to make sure she does.

Amy hesitated, it tasted bad as it is, and she did not want to swallow and keep that taste. She tried to look away, but it was pretty hard to do so with Scourge in her mouth, his hand on her head and the gun pointed at her.

"What are you waiting for? I said swallow it." Scourge repeated, his finger resting on the trigger.

Amy reluctantly agreed and swallowed, nearly choking on it, but tried to force a smile. Scourge couldn't tell whether this was a real smile or not, but he didn't care. He pulled out of her mouth and raised her back up so she was standing upright, in a sense. He lifted her skirt up and saw her pearly white panties. He sniffed them, inhaling her scent, the aroma intoxicating him.

"Your scent…it's like a drug. Now I have to have you," Scourge said, rubbing her pussy through her panties.

Amy gasped at the touch and again struggled in vain to get free. The last thing she wanted was for Scourge to enter her, she had been saving herself for Sonic all these years.

"N..No, please…stop…" Amy begged, "Don't touch me there…please, don't do it…"

"I'll do whatever I please with you. You're in no position to be making demands here." Scourge said, being completely right. He continued to rub her pussy, moving his finger in circles, making her cry even more. He stopped and tore off her skirt and panties. Now Amy was completely naked in front of him, and no matter how much she hated it, Scourge did not care at all. He adjusted the chains so her legs were lifted into the air, leaving Amy in a makeshift laying down position. He moved closer to her, listening to her begging for him not to enter.

"No! Please don't! Anywhere but there!" Amy begged and cried, but to no avail.

Scourge rubbed his member on her pussy, then started to push in. Amy still begging and crying for him to not to. At first it seemed like he would pull out, and Amy thought it was over, when she felt a sharp pain inside of her as Scourge pushed himself inside of her quickly, breaking her barriers, making blood come out. She screamed out bloody murder and cried more than she ever had.

"Now you really are mine, Rose." Scourge said.

He started to fuck her wild, going fast from the beginning. Needless to say, this hurt like hell to Amy. She bounced on the chains, hurting her wrists and legs as he kept going in and out. Scourge grabbed her tits and squeezed them hard, he continued to pump inside of her. He made sure it hurt her as he increased his speed and started biting her nipples. Amy screamed in pain and was barely able to move her legs, not even getting close to him. She wanted to hit him so badly, but being restrained made it impossible.

Scourge kept pumping as hard as he could inside of her, enjoying her screams. Eventually, he shot out a big load inside her pussy, Amy screaming out as he filled her up. When he pulled out, he just looked at her.

"You're nothing but a little slut, remember that." Scourge told her as he zipped up his pants, then walked away, leaving Amy chained up and hanging.

Amy just cried silently, praying for Sonic to come soon. She had no way of contacting him, nor did she even know where she was. She could only pray that someone would come and get her.

* * *

Well, I hope you like this. Leave a review, seriously. 


	2. The Rescue Attempt

I'm back with another chapter of this story. I hope you all waited patiently for this.

Scourge: It's about damn time. I've been waiting to get it on with Amy for a while

Amy: Oh fuck off!!

Me: sigh ...shut up, you two or I'm canceling this fic.

Scourge & Amy: _They both shut up_

Me: Good. Anyway, here's my disclaimer. I don't own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters. If I did, the series would be so much better.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

It's been 2 long weeks since I've been here. 2 incredibly long weeks, full of nothing but pain, torture, and rape. That bastard, Scourge, has been keeping me here for his sick purposes. He beats me everyday, using whatever he has. He hit me hard in the chest..I think he broke one of my ribs since it's getting harder to breathe. Just yesterday he whipped my back over and over again. The reason? I didn't want to let him--AAAAHHH!!

**Scourge's POV**

Amy screamed out in pain as I bit down on her succulent nipple, it's like music to my ears. Though I've had to hit her a few times because she didn't listen to me. Oh well, her loss. At least she has a hot body, which I can use for my own.

**Normal POV**

Scourge continued to bite and lick her breasts, not caring for Amy's screams of pain. His teeth felt like razor sharp blades, her nipples began to bleed a bit from him biting them. He then took his fingers and stuck them inside her pussy in a forceful way, making her cringe in pain, and he started fingering her. He fingers her fast and deep, squeezing her boobs as well. Amy cringes in pain as her tits get squeezed, being shackled, she can't move to stop him. After a few minutes of fingering, Scourge took his fingers out, then started adjusting the chains again.

"Wh..what are you doing?" Amy asked, afraid of the response.

"Just making things a bit easier for this." Scourge replied as he adjusted the chains.

Soon Amy was bent over, her legs now spread out in the air, her back facing the ceiling. Scourge went over to her ass and rubbed it, then started to lick around her cheeks.

"N-no..please..don't," Amy whimpered, again being hit by Scourge as he slapped her ass hard, leaving a red mark on it. She cried again.

"Now shut up," he said as he continued rubbing and licking her ass.

He then stuck his finger inside her ass, making her wince in pain. He fingered her ass for a few minutes, then grinned evilly. He took off his pants and underwear, then rubbed his member between her butt cheeks. (A/N: butt cheeks just sounds funnier than ass cheeks) Despite Amy's begging, Scourge pushed himself inside her ass, making her shriek and cry in pain. He started fucking her ass, going in deep and hard. With each thrust, Amy would cry in pain. He pushed himself deep enough that she felt something rip, and some blood squirted out from her hole.

"Bleeding again? You're weak." Scourge said to her as he decided to pick up his pace.

Amy just remained silent, aside from a few screams and cries of pain here and there as he continued to pump inside her. He grabbed her tits and squeezed them hard, pinching her already bleeding nipples. This kept up for another 10 minutes before he came inside her ass.

"You've got a great ass. It's a lot tighter than your pussy." Scourge said as he pull out. He left the room laughing to himself.

_Meanwhile in the Mystic Ruins – Tails' Lab_

"Damn it!!" Sonic shouted as he slammed his fist onto the desk. "Where is she!?"

"Calm down, Sonic," Tails tried to reassure his brother, "We'll find her soon. We just have to come up with a plan to-"

"We've waited long enough!! Who knows where Amy is! We have to find her now!!" Sonic shouted again.

At this point, Tails started to think about the usual places Amy goes. He mentally checked off the places they've already been to, none of which had even seen Amy since she disappeared. Just as they were about to head off, Knuckles burst into the lab, shouting.

"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!" he shouted.

Sonic and Tails turned to him wondering what he means. Knuckles explained that he had a meeting with Tikal who was able to sense Amy's presence. She followed the sense until she saw Amy's location, and hurried back to the emerald shrine where she talked with Knuckles. She had relayed the horrible information of Amy's capture and what she's going through.

"..and she's being raped everyday by Scourge at his hideout," Knuckles continued, "They're in a base in a deep part of Leaf Storm."

"Well then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Sonic shouted again.

They all were led into the garage where Tails' new airplane was waiting. It was a deep blue color with his twin tails logo on the sides. There were enough seats to fit 6 people in it. The roman number III was painted on the side.

"Sonic, Knuckles, I'm proud to show you the Tornado III. It's my latest creation, with the capabilities of-"

"Enough of this mumbo-jumbo!" Knuckles shouted, obviously not understanding a word Tails was saying.

Tails sweatdropped, so he just let them get inside. After getting the turbo thrusters online and the chaos emerald powered engine running, the garage opened and they took off in a speed that could match Sonic. They flew off towards Leaf Storm hoping they'd find Amy somewhere in there.

_Back in Scourge's hideout_

A wolf that was keeping lookout spots the Tornado III off in the distance. He heads down to Scourge's meeting room and enters.

"Sorry for bursting in boss, but I think you might want to take a look at this," he said as he showed a visual of the Tornado III.

Scourge looked at it as a grin formed across his face. He's been waiting for this moment to finally get rid of Sonic. But that grin soon faded when he saw Sonic wasn't alone. He wanted to fight Sonic alone without anyone else interfering.

"Tell the others to give them hell, but leave Sonic alive and lead him to the dungeon, I want to fight him myself," Scourge commanded. The wolf left the room and Scourge looked out the window again. "It's about time we settle this score, Sonic the Hedgehog," he said, laughing to himself.

He went back to the dungeon and looked at Amy. "Looks like blue boy's on his way here."

Amy's eyes lit up knowing Sonic is coming. "I knew he'd come…he'll get me and kick your ass big time, Scourge!" she shouted at him.

Scourge walked up to her and smacked her across the face again. "You stay quiet. Hear me?" he asked as he started to finger her pussy again. "We're going to give him a good show, and you're going to enjoy it."

Amy winced in pain again. She silently cried and hoped Sonic would hurry and get her out of this hellhole.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Amy: (cries) Sonic..please hurry

Scourge: Oh shut up and take it

Me: (smacks Scourge over the head with a bat) now shut up until the next chapter.


	3. The Wilted Rose

I don't own any Sonic characters in this fic.

* * *

The Tornado III landed just outside of the hideout

The Tornado III landed just outside of the hideout. Sonic was the first one to jump out, before Tails even put any of the landing gear out. He made a quick dash towards the entrance to the fortress-like hideout. The wolf was waiting right at the front gate.

"Ahh, Sonic the Hedgehog. I've been expecting you," the wolf said.

"Where the hell is Amy!?" Sonic shouted.

"Now now, no need to shout. I've been ordered to take you straight to her. So just follow me."

The two went inside, as Tails and Knuckles got out of the Tornado III. They went to the gate and were confronted by a group of other anthros that claimed to be the guards. The guards had forbid them from entering, but Tails and Knuckles had to get in to help Sonic. Tails drew his staff and Knuckles cracked his knuckles (A/N: no pun intended) and were both ready to fight. Meanwhile, Sonic and the wolf reach a door in the lower corridors of the fortress.

"This is our stop, Mr. Hedgehog," the wolf said, then walked off to assist the guards.

"Amy….you better be in here" Sonic said to himself as he opened the door. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the battered Amy.

"It's been a long time, Sonic the Hedgehog," Scourge said, walking out of the shadows with an evil smirk on his face.

"Scourge…you son of a bitch!! I'll kill you!!" Sonic shouted and dove at Scourge, landing a right hook across his jaw.

Scourge slid back a bit, spitting out some blood from Sonic's punch. He growled and leapt at Sonic, punching back. He grabbed Sonic by his leg and swung him around, then launched him towards a wall. Sonic slammed into it at full force on his back. He was down, but not out yet, quickly getting back up on his feet. He went for an immediate spin dash at Scourge that sent both of them going through a couple walls. He kicked Sonic off of him and started punching him left and right, making sweat, saliva, and blood fly from the blue hero's face. Scourge then head butted Sonic, knocking him down onto the ground again. He grabbed his throat and started to choke him.

"This time, _you're_ the one who dies, Sonic." Scourge said, grinning and choking Sonic.

Sonic struggled to get Scourge's grip off of him and he was losing air quickly. He grabbed Scourge's arm with both hands in an attempted to get him off, but it only seemed to make him tighten his grip. Sonic had to think quickly, which wasn't one of his strong points. He then noticed something; Scourge was standing right above him. With a few swift kicks into his crotch, Scourge was now the one on the ground, writhing in pain. Sonic managed to stand up and regain his breath, and then went over to Scourge and picked him up and flung him across the room. Panting, still trying to regain his breath, Sonic walked over towards Scourge, only to be met with a pair of feet to his face. Stumbling backwards, he managed to catch himself before being impaled on a wall spike. Scourge came running at full speed towards Sonic, holding what looked like one of his own quills, only sharper.

"When I knock you down, you STAY down!!" Scourge shouted as he slashed at Sonic with the blade.

Sonic managed to duck and avoid it, performing a sweeping kick at Scourge's legs. He jumped over his legs and stabbed one of them with the blade.

"Aahhhhhh!!" Sonic screamed out in pain, staring at his bloody leg.

Scourge lands with one foot on Sonic's stomach with the blade aimed right at his throat. Sonic tried to kick him again with his good leg, only to have it stomped on, bruising it and rendering it temporarily useless. He points the blade back at Sonic's throat.

"You've lost, Sonic. I win. Amy is now mine, and the best part is: you didn't get to save her this time!" Scourge said triumphantly.

Those words echoed in Sonic's mind. "you didn't get to save her this time!... you didn't get to save her this time!... you didn't get to save her…" Those words haunted him, realizing he failed to protect the one he loved so much. For the first time in his life, he felt that he was not the invincible hedgehog he once thought he was. He felt broken, defeated, weak. He was angry at himself and sad at the same time for not being able to protect Amy, for not being able to show her that he loves her, for not being who he is. His anger rose up inside of him until he couldn't hold onto it any longer.

"Now die!!" Scourge said as he was about to plunge the sword into Sonic's throat.

Sonic grabbed his hand just before the blade reached. He was growling at Scourge as he used his own force of will to push his arm back and get the blade away from him. His fur started to darken in color, his eyes began to lose the pupils, and a dark aura surrounded him. Using this newfound power, Sonic pushed Scourge back and stood up, despite his leg injuries. He shot a death glare at Scourge, who was busy getting himself back up. Scourge saw the look in Sonic's eyes, a look that had never crossed the blue hero's face in a long time: the look of bloodlust and hate.

"So, you show your true colors at l-" Scourge was cut off by a lightspeed punch across his jaw, a loud cracking sound was heard.

His jaw snapped clean in two, Scourge held onto his face in severe pain, when he let go, his jaw was just dangling, and blood was coming out of his mouth. He growled and was about to strike when Sonic vanished. Scourge looked around quickly, the speed of it making his jaw swing, which made it hurt even more. Seeing Scourge distracted by his pain, Sonic didn't hesitate to attack, landing several quick, yet painful punches to his back. He then grabbed his arm and twisted it until the bones snapped clean in half. Scourge screamed bloody murder in pain. He held his now broken arm, and looked at Sonic, whose fur is now completely black, his eyes glowing white with no pupils. He started to back away from him, actually scared and regretting he ever picked a fight with Sonic in the first place. Sonic had no intentions of letting Scourge get away this easily however, as he landed a punch on his forehead, actually denting it inward and making Scourge's eyes bulge out a bit.

"Ghh..wh..what..in the world….are you?" Scourge barely managed to ask, getting an evil chuckle from Sonic.

"Your worst NIGHTMARE!!" Sonic said as he grabbed Scourge by the throat and lifted him up.

Without both his arms, Scourge wasn't able to break Sonic's grip. He kicked Sonic's chest to no avail. Sonic raised his right hand to shoulder level as Scourge tried in agony to get himself free. In the next moment, Scourge's eyes went wide open, no breath escaped him as a piercing sound was heard, followed by the sound of something squishing. Sonic has pierced Scourge's chest, through his heart, with his bare hand. He grabbed his heart and crushed it in his hand, ending Scourge's life. Dropping his body, Sonic let out a victorious yell, but before he could bask in his victory, he remembered why he came in the first place, and his sanity returned. He transformed back into his normal form, grabbed a key from Scourge's body and limped his way to the dungeon where Amy was being held.

"Ghh….Amy..I'm coming for you" Sonic thought to himself as he limped towards the door, and made it inside. Amy was still chained up, bloody and bruised, and barely conscious. He made it to her at last and was starting to undo her chains.

"S…Sonic?...Is that….really..you?" she squeaked out.

"Relax, Amy. I'm here for you.."Sonic replied, getting her down from the chains. He carried her in his arms, cradling her and limping towards the exit.

At the front gate, Tails and Knuckles had just finished dealing with the guards. They were numerous, but no challenge whatsoever. They looked around and saw a wounded Sonic carrying a battered Amy. They immediately rushed over to help and managed to get the two hedgehogs into the Tornado III, though Sonic refused to let go of Amy.

_An Hour Later_

Amy was in a bed in Sonic and Tails' house, resting from her injuries. Sonic received the news that she may not have long to live. Her ribs were broken and bruised, she had severe head trauma, and was internally bleeding. Though they were able to bandage up her external injuries, her insides were too injured beyond healing. Sonic was heartbroken when he heard this.

"Sorry Sonic…even if we took her to the hospital, they'd just say the same thing." Tails said, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Tails…you mind if I have some time alone with her?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded and left the room.

Sonic limped over to Amy's bed and sat down next to her, holding her hand. She slowly woke up and looked at him with a weak smile. Sonic smiled back and ran his hand through her hair. She motioned for him to come closer, which he did.

"S..Sonic…I was..so scared…it hurt…" Amy was barely able to say.

"Shh..please Amy, try to save your strength." Sonic was able to say, tears coming to his eyes. (A/N: With some coming to my own as well…)

Amy shook her head and attempted to reach up to Sonic. He grabbed her hand, which he then put on his face. She rubbed his cheek and smiled again. He lowered his head to hers and looked into her eyes. Under all the bleeding and bruising, he saw it. He saw his rose wilting right in front of his eyes, bringing forth more tears. Amy saw this and smiled.

"Don't..cry for me…Sonic. Th..that's not…the hero I fell in love with.." she was able to say, as she kissed him.

Hearing that only made Sonic cry a bit more. He kissed her as well, and he blushed when he heard her speak again.

"Sonic..please…I don't have a lot of time…please, take me now. I want to know…that you t..truly love me. Please..take me..Sonic." she said to him, looking at him with a longing face.

Sonic looked at her confused that she'd make such a request, but knowing her situation, he couldn't say no to her. He simply nodded, then kissed her again. They started kissing each other while Sonic gently caressed her breasts, minding her injured ribs. Amy moaned slightly, using what strength she had, she reached down and rubbed Sonic's crotch. Sonic kept rubbing her breasts, and teasing her nipples with his fingers. He started to kiss her neck and work his way down, planting kisses all over her body, causing her to moan more. He reached her sweet spot and kissed there as well before he started to lick her.

"Oh..S..Sonic..that's the spot…right there" Amy moaned.

Sonic kept licking all around her pussy, taking in her flavor and licking up her juices. He licked faster and deeper, his tongue brushing up on her clit. By this point, Amy felt as if she had already passed through the pearly gates of heaven. To her, being with Sonic was heaven. She moaned in pure pleasure as Sonic kept licking her insides. She rubbed his head, and he looked at her.

"S..Sonic..please…I can't wait any longer…I want you inside me.."she said, whimpering a bit.

"Ok Amy. Anything for you," he said, smiling as he got on top of her, again minding her ribs.

Sonic rubbed his member on her lower lips before he started to push inside her. Amy moaned and clutched the sheets with what little strength she had. When he was completely inside her, they both kissed each other.

"Take me…now, Sonic…" Amy said, kissing him again.

Sonic started at a slow pace, so he doesn't hurt her any further. He never experienced this himself either, and it felt like if he were to die right now, he'd die happy. The look on Amy's face told him she wanted him to go faster, which he did. They both moaned as Sonic sped up to a faster pace. He pushed inside her in and out and rubbed her breasts, making her moan a bit louder. He licked her breasts and sucked on her nipples as he went even faster. Amy moaning in pleasure, she brought Sonic's head up to her and kissed him deeply, Sonic kissing back, they're tongues wrapping around each other. He reached her G-spot and kept going faster and faster, Amy crying out his name is pure joy.

"A..Amy..I'm about to..!"

"D..do it..inside of me..go ahead and…let it out!"

"AMYYY!!"

"OH SONIC!!"

They both shouted out each others names as they came at the same time.

After pulling out and catching his breath, Sonic got his shoes clothes back on and kissed Amy.

"We'll do this again when you're better, ok?" He asked her, but got no response. "Amy?" he asked, still no response from her. Panic set across the hedgehog's face as he tried to get any kind of reaction from her. He checked for a heartbeat, and his face went lifeless when he heard nothing. He looked at her face and didn't see any sign of pain or suffering, just joy spread across Amy's face. But he saw even deeper than that, he saw his rose, it had wilted.

"No…Noooo!! Amy no!!" Sonic shouted out, breaking down in tears next to his wilted rose.

Tails heard the shouting from outside and started to cry as well, knowing full well that Amy has passed on. It's a dark day for Team Sonic, one that they will never forget for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Me: _actually crying a bit_ I swear by the Great One, I'm never doing a sad ending again.

Sonic: _crying as well_ _You're_ sad? What about me? You killed Amy, you bastard!!

Me: Oh relax. _snaps fingers, Amy reappears, alive_ There.

Sonic: Amy!

Amy: Sonikku!

_they leave together_

Me: _sniff _ Hope you enjoyed, and yes, I really am crying right now.


End file.
